Korban
Korban (also referred to as "Corbin" or "Corban") is the name of the religious cult formed by Micah and his wife Julia in the mid 90's (according to Julia, as of 2014 it was 20 years ago suggesting the cult was founded in 1994). Joe Carroll learns of the cult from his former second-in-command Tim Nelson ' and a man named 'Robert, choosing to seek it out as a secondary plan following his faked death and betrayal to Lily Gray. He along with his two remaining followers Emma Hill and Mandy Lang join the group, with Joe's intent to observe the hierarchy and position himself in control. However, in "The Reaping", Lily discovered of its location and had her men slaughter all the members left behind except a small handful that Joe left with. At the end of Season 2, all of the Korban members are killed, leaving their religious beliefs to die along with them. Cult Activities Korban - Love. Unity. Peace. We are one. Korban is family. Korban is love. Korban, forever. - Intercom at Korban community The Cult is an organized group of around 100 people, all whom wear a uniformed dress of casual red-outfits while "newcomers" are granted white robes and masks as they have to "earn their identity". Initiation Newcomers arrive at the gates, where an armed escort arrives to greet them. Black sacks are placed over the heads of anyone wishing to enter the community, where they are then driven to a nearby bathhouse within the grounds. It is here where they my "divest" the outside world, by removing all clothing and possessions they came in with. The possessions are placed in a barrel and the newcomers are granted white garbs (a loose fitting long-sleeved shirt and pants) as well as a white mask. The newcomers are required to wear the mask until they have been accepted within the community, in Joe's case this is after the "Sacrifice" and Micah accepts him as well as Emma and Mandy. Upon "earning their identity", they're allowed to remove the white masks and wear the red clothes that the other members are dressed in. Before then, they must wear it in public around other community members and may remove it upon command by Micah or Julia. As an additional test for newcomers and current community members, they must pass "the reckoning"...which according to Joe is nothing more than a glorified lie-detector test. The questions for Joe were more directed towards his history as a serial killer but it can be assumed that the reckoning is used to identify weakness in faith from community members. Practices While initially the cult seems peaceful and happy, the teachings suggest ritualistic sacrifice. Blood of the sinner is meant to be ingested, to save their souls and while it's not suggested murder is apart of their rituals...Micah insists on adding it to increase the infamy of his organization. The ritualistic sacrifice itself is extremely ceremonial, with cult members dressed in full red robes wearing white masks at night time with torches set up around an altar displaying the cult's symbol. A "sacrifice" is chosen by Julia, who claims that "God's Will" guides her and her stick points out the chosen sacrifice. Micah, dressed in a brown robe wearing a misshapen wooden mask, calls the sacrifice to the altar where they are strapped to the icon, which is spinned and then flipped upside down so that he may slice each wrist (non-fatally) allowing the sacrifice to bleed enough blood that a goblet can be filled with it. The blood is then ingested by Micah, who continues to spark the crowd claiming salvation and passage to their "home". According to Micah, human beings exist in the "pre-life" which is their current existence and upon moving on to their "home", they enter the real life. In the religion, there is no such thing as an "afterlife". Members *Joe Carroll - Current Leader *''Mandy Lang'' *''Emma Hill'' *''Robert'' *''Lucas'' *''Tilda'' *''Micah'' - Former Leader and Figurehead *''Julia'' - Former Head of Organization and Practices *''Erick'' *''Angela'' *''Lance Tierney'' *''Patrick Trano'' *''Mallory Hodge'' *''Jimmy'' *''Jason'' *''Sherry Miller'' *Ryan Hardy - Temporary member *Various community members *Several guards, some armed with high caliber weapons. Category:Groups